Love of Grey Wings
by Murdock129
Summary: Scarverse Prequel. The story of Diana and Shayera's love for one another in the wake of the battle of Tartarus, up until Scars HG/WW Femslash. Rated T for language, implied sexuality, violence and portrayal of hate crimes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Justice League, DC comics, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman or anyone else in this fic

Shayera's eyes were glazed over as she walked through the watchtower, deep in thought about her encounter with Diana, followed at a short distance by the red spandex wearing form of the Flash, a 'boombox' held over one of his shoulders blaring out 'She's a Rebel' by Greenday. Wally seemed to have got it into his head that it should be her 'new theme tune' and had been following her everywhere with it for the past hour, it was truly a testament to how deeply in thought that she hadn't thrown her mace at the boombox or the annoying man who was carrying it.

She'd spent several days on Themyscira after the events of her and Diana's trip to Tartarus, Diana, for some reason she felt an odd yet comforting warmth in her chest when she thought of that name.

The poor Amazon was putting on a tough face, but really she could tell Diana was hurting. Once they had left Tartarus Diana had asked her mother if what Hades had said was true, that her arch nemesis truly was her own father. The truth hurt her far more than she had thought it would, it wasn't the fact that her father was the god of the dead, not even that he was her arch enemy, it was that her lifelong belief that she had no father, a belief she now knew her mother had openly lied to her about, had been shattered in an instant.

She had tried to act like it didn't bother her, not at all, but Shayera was worried when she left their dinner table early, the Amazon had been exceptionally quiet since talking with her mother and had lacked her usual confidence. The young Thanagarian had followed Diana from the table and when she arrived outside could hear the soft sobs through the door. She had let herself in, gently stepped over to where the princess lay, wrapped her arms and wings around Diana's larger form and let the Amazon Princess cry into her shoulder, let her cry herself out, and even let the older woman fall asleep against her, falling asleep shortly afterward with Diana's head on her chest.

Waking up with a beautiful Amazon princess resting against her chest that morning, only their thin Amazon day dresses parting them, had left Shayera in a slight daze, unable to get the image of that beautiful raven haired head against her chest, sleeping in her arms out of her head.

Shaking her head she tried to get the beautiful image out of her head, it was confusing as to why she couldn't seem to think of anything but the lovely woman, not even Flash's irritating music blaring behind her or the fact she'd accidentally knocked Hourman off his feet with one wing truly took the image out of her mind, though trying to focus on something else by spinning and hurling her mace through the air, the Nth metal weapon missing Flash's shoulder but instead smashing the boombox to pieces, stepping past the man she thought of as her little brother who was halfway between yelping and complaining that his boombox had been smashed. Seeing his expression Shayera smirked.

"Well really Wally, you should have known it was a matter of time till I did that" she half scolded in amusement, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused as her thoughts sped instantly back to Diana, feeling Wally's hand on her shoulder, shaking her ever so slightly.

"Shay? You look kinda spaced out" she heard, shaking her head again and looking over at Wally, smiling softly at his boyish concern.

"Just got some things on my mind Wally" she reassured him, touched by his concern for her, even more touched by his next words.

"If you ever need anything Shay, or you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you" he told her, a wide smile forming across her lips, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Wally, I'll keep that in mind" she murmured happily, the young man giving his trademark boyish grin, before zooming off in a blur of bright red spandex.

* * *

Diana herself, at that very moment was rolling across the museum floor, her body beginning spasm in pain from the villain's magic; it felt as if white hot knives were being pushed between her ribs. Gentleman Ghost didn't pause for his usual gloating; instead he turned and aimed yet another spell from the odd staff he had stolen only minutes before at Green Arrow and Ice, both heroes diving for cover from the onslaught of spells.

Diana groaned, forcing herself to her feet despite the pain, her body shaking, hurling herself towards the phantom, screaming a battle cry as she drove her fist into his jaw, sending him crashing to the ground, instantly leaping over him and slamming her boot down onto the old staff, snapping the wood easily in two before moments later she knew no more, hurled to the floor, unconscious from the magical backlash.

* * *

The next thing Diana knew was that same excruciating white hot pain in her ribs for merely a few moments, causing her to arch her back and scream out in agony, before a cool metal touched down on her forehead, a slight electric shock running through her body for a few seconds before the metal was removed, the pain having washed away leaving Diana feeling tired and fragile but no longer hurting, her sapphire eyes slowly opening to see the beautiful red-head who'd been in her thoughts all day leaning over her, holding her mace carefully in one hand as she sat on the bed beside her.

"Thank you, Shayera, again" she murmured tiredly, smiling softly as she heard a loud crunch, presumably Shayera dropping her mace onto the metal floor, feeling one petite hand on her forehead, another gently cupping her cheek.

"You're welcome Diana" the beautiful Thanagarian whispered, a short silence falling between them before Diana spoke again.

"I never thanked you properly for staying with me last night Shayera, it means a lot to me" she whispered gently, slowly forcing herself to sit up, allowing Shayera to gently lift a hand to steady her, still feeling a little shaky from the torture spell she'd bee put under.

"Diana, you were hurting, it was the least I could do to help you" Shayera replied gently, mentally adding to herself, 'And if I'm honest I enjoyed sleeping with you and have been thinking of you since'.

"Minae for your thoughts" came a soft whisper, Shayera shooting out of her musing at the sound of Diana's words

"Huh?" came the rather eloquent, causing Diana to give a small chuckle, which was the most beautiful sound Shayera thought she'd ever hear.

"You looked like you were thinking about something, I was just wondering what" Diana explained softly, noting the faintest hint of a blush which crept across the Thanagarian's features.

"I was, well, just remembering some things", Shayera admitted, slightly stumbling through the sentence, a little embarrassed to admit that she'd been thinking so much about Diana all day, quickly changing the topic and allowing herself to simply talk with Diana and keep her company until the doctors said the Amazon could leave.

* * *

Shayera slumped down onto her bed, ignoring the spike of pain in both the bases of her wings as she crushed them against the mattress, her conversation with Diana running through her head, images of the sleeping Amazon against her, or simply smiling at her flashing before her eyes.

The two women had sat together and talked for hours, and throughout Shayera had felt comfortable and comforted, yet vulnerable in a strange yet good way, just from being at Diana's side, it was strange, she didn't think she'd ever felt this alive in all her years, her heart felt as if it was going to leap out of her chest.

She had to admit there was something between her and Diana she'd never felt before, not even with her ex-fiancé Hro or her once-lover John, maybe it was just the comfort of finding someone who truly seemed to care for her after all she'd been through, whatever it was she knew that Diana and her had something now, something between them that made her feel so, she couldn't describe it.

She felt that she cared for Diana, she wanted to be with Diana, but she didn't know if she could, slowly wrapping her arms around herself, cradling herself as pain and fear took over her thoughts, her body trembling slightly as she remembered that horrible day, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, after what had happened that day she didn't know if she could ever have a true relationship with anyone, slowly forcing herself to her feet.

Her first thought was to go to Diana and just cry into her shoulder, both for what happened to her, and that it made it so hard to allow herself a relationship with the wonderful Amazon princess, no matter what her feelings for Diana were, but she realized Diana would want to know what happened to cause this, and while she wanted Diana to know one day, she certainly wasn't ready to tell the Amazon yet, heck they weren't even together, and they may never be.

Instead she slid off the bed and stood, wiping her eyes and walking briskly out into the hallway, towards the teleporter pads. She knew there were only three others on earth and one off earth whom she could speak to freely about what had happened, Inza, Doctor Fate, Aquaman and Amazo were the only ones who knew what had happened, and she trusted them with her life to help her do what would be best.

Stepping into the teleporter bay merely a moment later she made a slightly strangled noise, which fortunately nobody seemed to notice, before calling over to the operators

"Teleport me to Fate's Tower please Terrific" she called out, smiling slightly shakily as the blue light surrounded her, her atoms torn apart and shot through space at high speed, reassembling themselves outside Fate's Tower only moments later in an incredibly bizarre sensation. Slowly stepping forwards she tapped on the bricks with her knuckle, voice a little shaky as she called out

"Kent? Inza? Arthur? Amazo?", her calls seemingly answered as, within seconds, an arched door forming in the formerly solid stone wall, the Thanagarian stepping inside, through the portal and into what could loosely be described as a house, if you decided to overlook the fact there were more than three dimensions, that you could walk on the ceiling, the closet contained the portal to an alternate universe and that the only lavatory had what seemed to be a Kraken living inside.

"Hello Shayera" came the deep and serious, yet fatherly voice, the Thanagarian smiling as the protective father figure of Doctor Fate stepped towards her from her right, pulling her small body against his chest, the Thanagarian practically able to feel the warming smile, even from under his helmet. On Thanagar she'd been raised in an orphanage, both her parents having been killed due to the Gordanian War before she'd hatched, and even shortly after being laid her mother had rolled her egg out of the nest as a sacrificial egg to protect the rest of their clutch. After her terrible ordeal at the hands of the humans she had begun to think of the human mage as a surrogate father figure, smiling softly as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"Hello Kent" she murmured softly in response, resting for a few moments in the warm embrace, Shayera smiled peacefully, she always felt safe whenever she received such a fatherly gesture, slowly and reluctantly drawing back, out of the embrace, looking up at Fate before giving a small sigh and admitting why she was here, "I need some advice Kent, and I didn't know who else to turn to" she murmured, looking up as he lifted a hand to pull off his helmet, his aged but understanding features.

"Let's find somewhere more comfortable to talk, then you can ask whatever you need to" he told her gently, taking her hand, and with a flash of light the two heroes vanished from the tower.

* * *

"And since you helped me so much before I thought you might be able to help me know what to do" Shayera murmured softly as she sat in one of the high-backed chairs within Kent's own personal study, a cup of hot chocolate held between her small hands. Looking over at the man she thought of as a father, Shayera could see that he was both deeply in thought and that he was giving her a supportive look.

"Shayera" he murmured softly and slowly, "I'm not going to skirt around the problem with this, your scared of being hurt again, while it does seem to be a valid fear you can't allow fear to rule your life", his voice comforting as his chair lifted and floated over, closer to hers, lifting a hand to place on hers, "If you truly want to be with Diana, and only you can know for sure if that is what you want, but if you truly do then I believe you should at least tell her how you feel", the older man squeezing her hand gently. "I don't know Diana well, but I don't believe she would hurt you Shayera, not intentionally as least". Shayera nodded at this, looking up at the older man and giving a slightly watery smile

"Thank you Kent" she murmured, placing her hot chocolate aside and wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug, the older man giving a slightly surprised look at first before returning the gentle hug, eyes gazing down at the younger woman in his arms

"Your welcome" he whispered, mentally adding 'my child', holding her to him, the small woman slowly sliding back after a minute "Come on, I'll take you back to the watchtower myself" he told her gently, "You look like what you need now is a good long rest" he told her in a gentle and fatherly tone

* * *

A/N: Ok big Authors note here:

Firstly I'd like to make the point that when I refer to Shayera as being younger, or just plain young for that matter, Thanagarians live hundreds of years, but Shayera is only in her early thirties in this continuity (since her age is never mentioned in the cartoon) which is considered the equivalent of being barely out of her teens in Thanagarian terms.

Secondly I felt that the relationship between Fate and Shayera was very downplayed, especially since he gave her sanctuary and helped her get back on her feet after the invasion.

Thirdly I've allowed myself some liberties with her past since as far as I know it's not actually mentioned in canon.

Fourthly Fate thinks of Shayera as a daughter in all but blood, just as she thinks of him as a father figure, their not actually related, just for anyone confused by the 'my child' line

Fifthly Minae were part of the Athenian currency in ancient Greece, so now you know.

Reviews make me happy, and make me write faster


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Justice League, DC comics, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman or anyone else in this fanfic, except for my OCs, wouldn't mind it though if possible, I'd definitely make at least three more seasons, and have the HG/WW relationship canon

-Shortly after 'Shadow of the Hawk'

Diana was seething, she'd read the report Bruce had left after that creep _Carter Hall. _He thought Shayera would instantly become his simply by him telling her about a pair of long dead Thanagarians who lived in Egypt, it wasn't that she was being overprotective, it was the principle of the matter, a man making up something ridiculous to try and seduce the woman who he continuously stalked, or at least, that's what she told herself.

In the time since the Tartarus incident she'd been feeling very unfamiliar emotions whenever she was around the beautiful winged woman, she felt her heart beating faster whenever she saw Shayera, she felt a tingle of electricity whenever they were to touch and she had had to hide more than one blush when around the redhead.

She couldn't explain what was happening; she hadn't felt like this in nearly a thousand years, and it had been so long since she'd felt this way she couldn't really identify these feelings. But whatever they were, seemed to be making her more protective of Shayera.

And as far as she could see it, that so called 'Hawkman' was trying to take advantage of her friend. Her hands balling into fists as she thought about it before she gave a sigh and placing her hand on her forehead.

"I shouldn't let this man get me so wound up like this" she murmured to herself, looking around at the busy street beside which she sat so as to distract herself from the thoughts of the young Thanagarian woman and the creepy stalker who'd been harassing her before she crushed the table which she was sitting at without even thinking about it.

* * *

Shayera herself was at this very moment smashing through yet another training drone with her mace. She still had yet to tell Diana the truth about her feelings, every time she'd tried she'd found herself tensing up, she was both scared of being hurt if Diana were to accept her feelings, and being rejected again, she didn't know if she could handle another heartbreak after Hro and John, slamming her mace up into the chin of a drone set as one of Copperhead's random thugs.

This was really her only way of venting her frustrations, even with the image inducer Batman had designed for her which hid her wings, she would probably still be recognized, plus her wings would still touch people, and most notably she still got very scared when around too many regular humans, so it was very hard for her to really get out much and relax in a civilian identity, so really she just got to enjoy smashing things to pieces up here.

She just wished she could find some time when she could get Diana alone in a relaxing situation and could finally tell the beautiful Amazon the truth…

With a crunch her mace hit the stomach of the machine impersonating Copperhead, ending the simulation in a moment, causing the winged woman to sigh softly before turning and slowly wandering over to the door, leaving the room and through the watchtower towards her own room.

* * *

*Later*

Diana grunted as she blocked a blow from this new villain, the man, who was dressed in what looked like red chain mail armour with a long black cape and a full face helmet with a pair of bat-like wings sticking from the sides, spinning and slamming his arm down in a karate chop which jarred Diana's arm as she blocked it, not too far away Fire standing over an unconscious Ice whose arm was filled with tranquillizers, a genderless looking cyborg-esque villain flying around the two heroines, a long gun, almost appearing like a harpoon gun, in each hand, an odd yellow jetpack built onto it's back. Not too far away Creeper was wrestling with a large man who looked like a cross between Bane and a commando, his body rippling with muscles.

She honestly didn't know where these villains kept coming from, snarling as she blocked another chop, spinning at high speed in a roundhouse kick, her boot connecting solidly with his helmeted head, knocking him back and causing him to stumble, the Amazon focusing as much strength as she could into a single punch, slamming the armored man through the wall and knocking him unconscious in a single hit.

Grunting, she felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck, another hitting her shoulder seconds later, slowly lifting a hand to yank out the darts as the tranquillizers entered her bloodstream, quickly taking effect, her voice slightly slurred as she mumbled.

"Damn…" before slumping to the floor, out cold from enough tranquillizers to knock out a small whale, or the Flash.

* * *

Diana swore softly as her eyes slid slowly open, why was she being knocked out so regularly now? She had been distracted all mission, and she'd slipped up, she'd been thinking of Shayera on and off throughout the entire mission, she could have got them all killed…

She needed to talk to Shayera as soon as she got out of here, but for now…. More sleep…

* * *

Shayera walked purposefully through the watchtower cafeteria, stopping in front of a table where Booster Gold, Hawk, Metamorpho and Hourman sat, looking down at the four heroes for a moment before asking in her usual 'taking no bullshit' tone

"Have any of you four seen Diana? I need to talk to her", her voice and stance not betraying even the tiniest bit of the nervousness she felt about what she intended to tell the dark haired Amazon

"Your not planning to hit her with that mace or anything right?" came Hourman's response, the hero suddenly trembling under the weight of Shayera's aggressive looking scowl, which at this very moment in time looked scarier than even the patented Bat-Glare, the winged woman lifting her mace up and patting it against her palm, "Um, right, uh, last I saw she was in the infirmary" he told her quickly, cowering at Shayera's infamous temper, beginning to see why even Superman went out of his way to make sure he didn't upset the Thanagarian.

Shayera on the other hand was half way between strangling him and indenting his skull with her mace, both from the relatively casual way he'd spoken about her Diana being in the infirmary, and from how he seemed to think she was only interested in smashing things and hitting people. Contenting herself with simply turning away with a huff and marching quickly through the metal halls of the watchtower, moving as quickly as she could towards the infirmary without resorting to running or flying.

Within minutes she found herself outside the door to the infirmary, sliding inside quickly and looking over to where she could see the dark haired form of Diana, resting peacefully on the bed, her body partially covered by the white sheets of the bed.

Quickly Shayera moved over to where a chair stood, lifting it across the room to sit beside Diana's bed, hands gently moving to lift the white sheet, gently covering Diana properly with it, uncaring who at this moment saw her as she carefully brushed a lock of raven hair from Diana's beautiful face before leaning down to place a tender kiss on the older woman's forehead.

* * *

Diana's blue eyes fluttered open sleepily, the Amazon Princess giving a soft and tired yawn as she tiredly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the last of the tranquillisers having been purged from her system, head turning over slowly to where she could make out, through her slightly blurry vision, the red haired, winged figure of the woman who'd been in her thoughts and dreams for the past weeks, and who made her heart beat faster with simply a touch.

"Shayera?" she croaked out, her throat dry and voice raspy, feeling a small and gentle hand touch her forehead as her eyes began to focus properly upon the young Thanagarian, wanting to reach up and touch Shayera, just to prove to herself this was real, but her body still robbed of strength, some chemical within the tranquillizers keeping her from regaining her energy quickly. Moments later she felt a cup against her lips, tiredly forcing her mouth open and letting the water roll into her mouth, swallowing thirstily as she heard Shayera's gentle voice murmur out

"It's me Diana, I'm here", the Thanagarian smiling gently as she slid the cup away, Diana's body slowly seeming to un-tense, the older woman giving a small groan as she shifted, Shayera's hands moving to help Diana slowly sit up in the bed, a smile gracing her full lips as she looked over at Shayera, leaning back against the headboard of the cot before moving a hand to gently cover Shayera's smaller one, giving a small look of surprise as she heard the young Thanagarian's soft intake of breath when their hands made contact with one another.

"Thank you Shayera" she murmured, Shayera's eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she looked down at Diana, her voice sounding a little confused as she asked

"Thank you for what?", the young Thanagarian's heart pounding in her chest, barely stopping herself from trembling under Diana's touch, becoming even worse as the Amazon Princess smiled gently at her.

"For being here for me Shayera" she elaborated gently, Shayera's own lips curling up in a nervous smile, heart hammering faster and faster in her chest, beginning to tremble slightly.

"Your, your welcome Diana" she replied, her nervousness clear in her voice, trying to sum up the courage to tell Diana what she truly wanted to, "I...I.." she stuttered out before something inside her seemed to snap, hand moving out of Diana's, the Thanagarian standing, her shoulders shaking slightly, her whole body trembling, voice thick with emotion, fear, pain and anger at herself as she managed to force out, "I have to go...", turning and running out of the infirmary, leaving Diana looking worriedly after the woman she cared for, the weakened Amazon feeling her heart breaking at the sight of Shayera so distressed, tears forming in her blue eyes, slowly and painfully forcing her body up and out of the bed, ripping the IV out of her arm and letting it heal quickly over. Before walking as briskly as she could without passing out, towards the door

* * *

Tears were already streaming down Shayera's cheeks as she ran from the infirmary, leaping into the air once outside the room, wings carrying her through the halls of the watchtower, barely seeing the leaguers and staff ducking out the way as she flew past through her tear filled eyes, her body shaking as she flew towards her room, only dropping down to the floor as she reached her own door, slamming the door shut behind her as she slid inside, finally allowing her pain, fear and self-loathing take control as she hurled herself onto the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as her body heaved with loud and agonized sobs. Her voice was so choked and thick with emotion she could barely understand it herself as she curesed herself

"Why am I such a fucking coward? Why can't I just tell her?" she sobbed out to herself as she curled her small body up, covering herself in her wings, the soft feathers forming a protective cocoon around herself, "Why must I be so scared? Why am I so weak?" she practically howled, at a later date being very glad her room was soundproofed. Her body shook with sobs as her small arms wrapped around herself, body shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking into the blankets of her bed

It felt like hours before she heard a soft knocking at her door, her sobs having receded, replaced by the occasional small whimper or sniffle as she lay, trembling on the bed, hearing the small static buzz as the intercom within the door turned on, hearing a soft and gentle voice call in to her.

"Shayera?", the Thanagarian whimpering softly at the sound of Diana's voice, calling out in reply

"Go 'way", her voice still choked from crying, curling up even more so as she lay on the bed, hearing the click of the intercom turning off before her door slid open, a pair of high-heeled boots thudding against the carpet as Diana walked inside, the door closing with a small thud behind her.

* * *

Diana barely repressed a whimper of her own as she looked down at where Shayera lay, she didn't know if it was seeing Shayera run away crying like that, or simply a coincidence, but she finally found herself able to remember what these feelings she felt when she was around the Thanagarian meant, gently stepping over to sit on the bed beside Shayera and gently placing a hand on the red haired angel's shoulder.

"Shayera, please don't cry" she murmured gently, getting no response other than a small whimper, continuing anyway, "Shayera, I have something I need to tell you too" she whispered, still no response coming from the younger woman, "Please Shayera, don't cry, I... I have feelings for you" she murmured, feeling the young woman stiffen slightly beneath her touch, one wing slowly sliding away from Shayera's tear stricken face, the red haired Thanagarian looking up at Diana with a shocked but hopeful, almost desperate look.

"Y...you have f...feelings for me?" she stuttered out softly, Diana gazing down into Shayera's emerald green eyes, her voice soft and loving as she nodded before murmuring

"Yes, Shayera, I have feelings for you", her arms sliding down to gently lift Shayera, pulling the smaller woman to her chest as Shayera began to sob softly

"Oh Diana, I h...have feelings... f...for you t...too" she sobbed out, her small body shaking as her arms and wings wrapped around the older woman tightly, almost clinging to the Amazon Princess, "I was s...s...so scared of you r...rejecting m..me" she sobbed out, her tears and sobbing choking her voice, her small body trembling as she was cradled against the older woman, the Amazon Princess gently rubbing the Thanagarian warrior's back as she cradled the younger woman protectively and comfortingly in her strong arms, gently placing a kiss on Shayera's red hair, just holding the younger woman as she sobbed into her shoulder.

After a while the younger woman finally began to stop shaking, tears no longer streaming from her emerald eyes, her small body resting, completely still within her lover's arms, head slowly lifting to gaze up into Diana's own beautiful Sapphire eyes, the older woman carefully unwrapping an arm from around her Thanagarian angel, hand moving to gently wipe the tears from Shayera's cheeks before slowly drawing the beautiful Thanagarian in towards her.

Gently the two women's lips touched in their first kiss, arms around one another, pouring all the love they had within themselves into this one perfect moment, kissing each other slowly and lovingly, eyes falling closed as they deepened the kiss, bodies pressed together. Finally able to share their love for one another.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, they are now officially a couple in this fic too (Happy Time).

Firstly. I have an excuse for knocking Diana out this time, as her thoughts were still partially focused on Shayera so her head wasn't 'in the game' so to speak which allowed Sharpshot (My android OC) to tranquillize her without her realizing she'd been shot at. Also there will probably be a lot of OC heroes and villains in later sequels, just a friendly warning.

Reviews make me dance to Dan Balan music, and make me write faster (Lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shayera, Diana or any of the JLU or DCAU or DC comics -sobs quietly in a corner-

Shayera concentrated as best she could on her food, but still couldn't help but flinch slightly as Green Arrow walked past, nearly brushing against her wings as he went past, forcing herself not to lash out automatically. She couldn't help it, ever since that day…. She just couldn't help but be scared by human men…

She almost squeaked in surprise as she felt a soft yet strong hand touch her shoulder, rubbing it gently and comfortingly, feeling herself able to calm and relax under her lover's touch. It had been about a month since that first wonderful kiss they'd shared, since they'd become a couple, and she could already feel herself falling deeply in love with the dark haired Amazon, smiling softly if nervously up at her lover.

"Shayera? What's wrong?" Diana murmured gently, able to see her lover's discomfort. Shayera always seemed to be on edge whenever they were in a crowd, or for that matter, simply when there were certain other people around. She wasn't blind, and she could see something was really troubling her red haired angel, remembering that night after they'd first kissed, the younger woman having fell asleep in her arms, remembering cradling her as the nightmares took over, as she thrashed and sobbed, holding Shayera as she awoke, comforting her and holding her gently.

But Diana wasn't going to try and force answers out of her lover, she trusted Shayera to tell her as soon as she felt ready to do so. Nevertheless she wished there was something more she could do than simply holding and comforting her angel.

"Just…. A little nervous… being around humans again" Shayera admitted softly, turning her head slowly to look over at her lover with an expression that was clearly pleading with her not to ask any more about it, Diana giving a soft smile, arm sliding around Shayera's smaller form, pulling the Thanagarian gently and comfortingly against her, the smaller woman snuggling against her with a small smile

* * *

J'onn slowly lifted his hands from Volcana's forehead, he couldn't sense her thoughts, only two distinctly different telepathic signatures in what was left of her mind, one having already torn her mind to shreds, the other trying to restore certain parts of it at this very moment.

This telepathic wipe had been very skillfully executed, similar to the incident where Metallo's mind had been torn apart, J'onn knew even he would require several full days to properly restore Volcana's mind, and even if he did he'd be unable to return her memories.

The worrying thing is that there were very few telepaths with this much control over their powers and whose powers were able to cause this much damage, obviously there was himself, but he knew for a fact it wasn't him, there was Grodd, whose location and activities were currently unknown, Doctor Destiny who was in the same situation as Grodd, Raven from the Teen Titans, though there was no motive behind Raven doing something like this, and for that matter why would she be here in China? And Manchester Black, who'd have simply killed Volcana rather than just wiping her brain.

But J'onn could sense that neither of the psychic signatures was from anyone he had encountered, slowly leaning down to lift the young ex-villain, floating back into the air and flying quickly towards his home

* * *

*About a week later*

Shayera took in a deep breath, steeling herself ready for what was about to come. Diana and she had been talking about her phobia of human men, while she hadn't told Diana the whole truth; she knew she wouldn't be able to tell her beloved about what had happened to her for a while, but she'd explained her fears and her desire to overcome them, even if it was hard for her.

That was why she was currently dressed in civilian clothes, her wings invisible, her hair dyed blonde, and a pair of sunglasses adorning her face. She wanted not to have to fear, she wanted to feel safe, to walk in public again without wanting to break down and cry, and she knew if she was ever to manage that, she'd need to face her fears.

Gently she felt Diana's hand squeeze her own as they stood together within their room, turning to gaze up at her lover with a determined, but nervous expression. This wouldn't really be a date as such, Shayera wasn't even sure if she would be able to stand being in public at all, let alone managing to be calm enough in public to have a full date without ruining it. Slowly she lay her head down against Diana's chest, arms wrapping around her taller and older lover, a sense of comfort washing over her as she was held, able to feel her Princess' love as she was held gently.

"Thank you Diana, thank you for doing this for me" she murmured softly as her lover's hand gently rubbed her back and the bases of both her wings.

"Anything for you Shayera" came the gentle reply, Diana's lips gently pressing against Shayera's temporarily blonde hair, smiling gently down at her. Slowly Shayera drew back, leaning up to press her lips adoringly to her lover's, kissing her deeply and with all the love in her heart.

* * *

Shayera gave a small flinch as she stepped onto the teleporter, Diana not too far away, already setting the coordinates and with a time delay so she could teleport herself too. Diana seemed to have put a lot of effort into planning this, the older Amazon having decided to take them both to Northampton in Massachusetts after a little checking online.

She'd explained to Shayera that she'd read that both Massachusetts and Northampton were known for being very accepting of gay men and women, and as a result she could kiss and hold her without them needing to worry about being harassed and that Northampton was not too large or busy a town so Shayera wouldn't feel too overwhelmed.

Shayera gave a small but nervous smile as Diana stepped over to her, she was very grateful for all the effort Diana had put into this and she'd do her best not to freak out immediately, but it was still scary for her. She managed a weak laugh at that thought, scary? It was fucking terrifying for her.

Taking a deep breath she felt Diana's gentle arms wrap around her before her molecules were torn to shreds, in a flash of light the two of them reappearing in an ally beside the main street, fortunately none of the passerby's appearing to notice them appear.

Shayera almost immediately gave a small whimper as she pressed back into her lover's arms, turning and burying her face in her lover's chest again, her small body quivering softly as Diana cradled her gently and carefully, her voice loving and calming as she comforted her lover.

"I've got you Shayera, I'm here, you don't need to be scared, I'll keep you safe angel" standing there and gently murmuring to her lover until Shayera finally stopped quivering and whimpering, gently leaning down to kiss the Thanagarian's forehead

* * *

Shayera gave a small groan as she rubbed her head, after she'd calmed down earlier Diana had been sure to give her the most wonderful day imaginable, she'd taken her dancing, for a meal, they'd even been able to watch a movie together like an ordinary couple without having to be too scared, before they returned to the watchtower. But after that she must have blacked out or something. She honestly couldn't remember a thing after Diana had kissed her and told her she'd had a wonderful time on their date, and then everything had gone black.

Slowly her emerald eyes slid open to look around at the dark room as best she could, but even with her super-human vision she couldn't pick out any light, slowly lifting herself to her feet from where she had been laying strewn across the ground and spreading her wings apart. She froze in an instant as she felt each wing touching one of the two walls, her mind going into overdrive as she realized she was in a cell, a very small cell…

If there was anything that terrified Shayera more than human males it was being trapped in a small place, her mind racing, one word standing out in her thoughts, 'Trapped!'. With a shout she launched herself at the metal wall of her cell, slamming into it, her full weight behind her charge, but not so much as denting the wall, pulling her fist back and punching the wall as hard as she could, tears beginning to form in her emerald eyes a she punched the wall again, beginning to realize she wasn't doing anything to it.

It was no wonder she was claustrophobic, it'd been when she been a very young child, she'd been beaten up by several of the older children in the orphanage and they'd thrown her into a cupboard before locking her inside. In hindsight she still realized, while it had terrified her having been locked in such a small place, it had saved her life. Only a few hours after she'd been locked inside her orphanage had been hit by a bomb from a Gordarian raid. She'd been trapped within that cupboard beneath the building for five full days before the rescue teams had pulled her out. Every time she'd been in a small area since she'd been reminded of those days trapped beneath that building.

"Trapped… can't get out…. Suffocating…. Trapped…" she whimpered softly as she slid down the to her knees, taking in large gulps of air, her body shivering as she looked around panickedly, she could feel the walls closing in on her, the air leaving, suffocating her, killing her… letting loose a long terrified scream before clutching at her ears as the Sonic Screech rebounded around the room, her arms wrapped around herself as pain lanced through her body from her ears.

"Please…. Diana…. Save Me…." She whimpered softly as she began backing into a corner, her ears still ringing from her own Sonic Screech attack, "God, walls…. Closing in…. can't breathe…. Trapped…", her hands moving to her shirt, wrenching it over her head and throwing it away, her terrified state causing her to believe the clothes were trapping her, so desperate to escape, her own fear suffocating her as she wrenched off her pants and underwear, snapping off her bra and curling up in the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks, barely managing to sob out "Don't want to die…"

She could feel her heart began to race and forehead started to perspire, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and body. And the worst happened all at once. Her insides felt like they wanted to be on the outside. Her stomach lurched and twisted violently. Her panic had increased tenfold. With one final lurch, Shayera could taste a mixture of bile and the lasagna she'd had for her lunch in her throat, hurling across the metal floor.

"Di...Diana, please s...save me" she whimpered softly, her body shaking in fear before she huddled herself further into the corner, tears rolling down her cheeks before she felt the world around her spinning, whimpering as she fainted from pure terror

* * *

Diana's sapphire eyes fluttered open, her mind slightly befuddled, slowly looking around, trying to see where she was, she remembered she'd taken Shayera back to the watchtower and too her room, they'd been talking then there was this horrible noise, and everything had gone completely black, wait, what had happened to Shayera? And where was she? Glancing around at the blackness she calmed herself, lifting a hand and walking forwards in hope of finding a way out, only having taken two steps before her palm hit cold smooth steel, slowly moving her other hand to the wall beginning to follow it along the small room, hands running over the metal for any kind of handle or weak spot to help her get out, a worried feeling washing across her as she felt herself reach the corner

The room was incredibly small, it felt worryingly like a prison cell, which worried Diana for two reasons, firstly that she was trapped in such a small room, secondly that Shayera must have been taken just as she was, otherwise she would have stopped her being taken, and Diana knew her lover's greatest fear alongside humans was being trapped in a small area, if they'd placed Shayera in a room like this...

"SHAYERA!" Diana shouted out stepping back against the wall and launching herself off it to deliver a herculean punch at the wall, cratering the metal heavily, stepping pack and launching herself at the wall again, causing another crater to appear. Before she could leap forwards for another punch a loud screech, dropping to her knees and clutching at her ears, intense pain breaking out as the sound began to upset the fluid within her inner ear canals, her head both pounding and spinning from the sound, even after it stopped, it was more painful than even the screech of a harpy, the Amazon trying to force herself to stand, stumbling before she braced herself on the wall.

"Shayera!" she called out, still swaying slightly she forced herself to pull her fist back, slamming it into the wall again. Her ear drums hadn't fully burst from the screech, but her hearing had been damaged, so she didn't hear the soft hissing at first, still pounding on the wall as best she could. As soon as she smelled the gas that was being pumped into her cell she clapped her hand of her nose and mouth, swaying even moreso before the gas began to affect her, eyes slowly falling closed before she slid down the wall, onto the floor of the cell, managing to croak out "Sh..Shay..." before unconsciousness took her

* * *

Shayera's eyes widened as she saw the image of her lover slowly rising from the floor of the arena, her voice terrified and desperate at the same time, she didn't know if she could give everything in a fight against Diana, and even if she did, there was no way in hell she could win, not even with Vixen, Canary and Huntress' help, Diana was a level far beyond theirs

"Anyone got a plan?" she heard Mari ask from beside her, her heart beginning to pound as she stood, replying with the first thing that came to mind

"Yeah, try and stay alive", trying to mask her fear with false confidence, but god she was terrified, they couldn't win, Diana was possibly the third most powerful member of the league behind only Clark and J'onn when it came to physical strength, she'd trained in the art of combat for over a thousand years and right now she had the mind of a ruthless killer instead of her own. tensing as she prepared to fight for her life against the woman she loved, hearing Helena comment slightly crassly

"Anyone got a good plan?", the Huntress lifting an arm, launching a crossbow bolt towards Diana, the amazon blocking the shot with ease before leaping towards the four heroines,

* * *

A/N: Wow, sorry about the delay, had a bought of writers block already DX Cliffhanger! One thing in case your thinking, yes, I will be doing the Shayera and Mari vs Diana fight in the next chapter.

Ok, so firstly, most of the JLU knew about Shayera and Diana before Scars, just the public didn't, John seemed to assume Shayera still wanted to be with him, more than with Diana in Ancient History, and since I don't really count Hawkman as being part of the league yet (only an affiliate, kinda like Huntress) he doesn't know about them yet.

Secondly, Shayera isn't really scared of Meta-Humans, at least ones she's very familiar with, the costumes and when they often use their powers will help her feel their trustworthy, but normal humans, even heroes such as Batman or Green Arrow scare her. Put simply, at this point she has a general deep-set phobia of human men, which to be honest; you can't blame her for (If you're confused, go read Violation, which explains this)

Thirdly, one of those psychic signatures J'onn sensed was Luthor, using a machine with Grodd wired in he made sure no one betrayed him.

Fourthly, Diana's not as naïve as she always appears and realized the possibility of them being harassed because of their sexuality, but didn't quite realize how bad it would be which is why she was so hurt during Scars.

Fifthly, Shayera's Sonic Screech appeared in one of the video games and I decided to make it canon in the DCAU too.

Sixthly, the removing clothes thing is something Claustrophobics are known to do, feeling trapped and restricted by them, and on the show, at least in the Doctor Destiny episode, they showed her claustrophobia to be rather severe

Wow long A/N… Reviews make me happy, so do cookies 8D so all reviews and cookies are appreciated and will make me write faster 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, except the actual story itself lol (Wish I did though)

Shayera shot up into the air as Diana came crashing down, the sum of all her Amazonian strength catering the ground upon which she'd stood only a moment before. Shayera's eyes widened as she spotted an opening darting down towards Diana from behind, reaching out desperately, if she could just pull out Diana's communicator it'd be over without having to hurt her love.

But before she could grab the earpiece she felt two hands, as hard as steel, grip her own, using her own momentum to hurl her small body into the ground, a small grunt of pain escaping her lips as pain lanced through her back and wings, her body bouncing from the strength of the impact, forcing herself to her feet as she saw both Dinah and Helena get swatted away by the Amazon powerhouse before Mari managed to flip Diana over her and into the wall, Shayera's heart freezing for a moment due to the fact her lover had been hurt but shaking herself out of it quickly, launching herself into the air towards where Diana lay as the three other women ran towards the fallen Amazon

Seeing Helena grabbing at Diana's legs and Mari and Dinah both grabbing one of her arms Shayera threw herself on top of them, her hand pushing Diana's head into the floor, her rational mind knew it wouldn't hold Diana down for long, but hoped it would at least slow her down a little.

Unfortunately none of it seemed to so much as faze Diana, the tall Amazon forcing herself to her feet and hurling all four of them away from her, the short Thanagarian flipping over as she hit the floor head first, forcing herself to look up at the dark haired Amazon, fear rolling off her in waves. She nearly froze again as she watched Diana turn, her lover's normally warm and caring sapphire eyes filled with a hatred she'd never seen Diana show before, even if it wasn't really Diana in there, it terrified her beyond description. Slowly forcing herself up as Huntress took hold of her arm and helped, her voice surprisingly steady as she called out

"We're getting creamed here", leaping towards the wall and slamming her mace against it with all her strength, slamming against it over and over, if she could break out of here, get them all out of here they wouldn't be closed in, perhaps they could find whatever device was controlling Diana and stop it before she killed them, but her strikes with her mace weren't doing anything beyond creating a small mark, stepping back fearfully, if she kept trying to break out without success not only would the other three be one ally down, it'd be easy for Diana to take her down from behind, jumping slightly as she felt Dinah's hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try, cover your ears" the blonde heroine wheezed out, Shayera quickly slapping her hands over them, but still able to hear the screech she let off towards the wall, a screech that sounded scarily similar to the one she'd made when she screamed earlier, a shocked look crossing her face as she saw the wall crack before shattering.

Without wasting any time she grabbed Helena's arm, lifting into the air and taking hold of Dinah's, dropping them on the aisle of the stands before turning in time to see the odd spiritual form of an Elephant appear around Mari, the dark skinned heroine charging forwards towards Diana, but despite her incredible strength and weight Diana's superhuman strength stopped the charge in its tracks, slowly lifting Mari over her head.

"Oh shit" Shayera whispered, dodging to the side so as to avoid Mari who Diana had hurled towards her, she knew with that Elephantine weight that trying to catch Mari now was a death sentence, glancing back towards her lover in time to see Diana ripping several of the heavy metal chairs from the floor before hurling them towards Mari as the black woman dispelled her elephantine power. Shayera quickly dived, moving like a speeding arrow as she swooped down, arms wrapping around Mari and lifting her into the air, the chairs crashing down in the spot where they'd been only seconds earlier.

"Keep her busy so I can take her from behind" Mari ordered quickly, Shayera only finding herself able to nod as she steeled herself, readying herself to actually attack Diana, releasing Mari and turning in mid air towards Diana, trying to lift her mace for a strike but Diana was far too fast.

It was like being hit by a train when Diana slammed into her, the Amazon grabbing hold of her wing before lifting a hand and balling a fist ready to punch straight through Shayera's skull before releasing her as she was leaped at from behind, Mari's arms and legs wrapping around Diana's body like a snake, squeezing Diana in her grip.

It really pained Shayera to do this and she mentally whispered 'Please forgive me for this Diana' before she slammed both feet as far up as she could, catching Diana in the jaw and sending her falling towards the ground, pushing off the wall before diving after her lover with her mace held above her head, ready to strike with all the strength she had in her, screaming her war cry. But Diana shot aside quickly, dodging Shayera's attack rather than blocking it as Shayera had assumed she would, Mari's grip having loosened enough for Diana to escape when they hit the ground. Shayera barely managed to stop her dowards swing time to prevent herself from smashing Mari's skull to pieces, her mace barely an inch from her friend's head. A look of horror formed quickly across her face as she lifted her mace over her shoulder, floating back to stand, the terrified look on her friend's face making it appear all the worse as she realised what could have happened had she not managed to stop herself, god she'd nearly just killed Mari…

She wasn't given time to think about it though as Diana swung her legs, tripping the Thanagarian before leaping to her feet and slamming her knee into Shayera's gut with all of her Amazonian strength. Shayera was unable to help but given a cry of pain before Diana tossed her up into the air and slammed a herculean punch into her temple which left the Thanagarian thank god for her durability, if she'd been a human that strike would have killed her, sending her flying into the air. Dazed and in immense pain in her stomach and head she was barely able to steady herself before Diana was upon her, swinging her Nth metal mace with all the strength she had in her small body, but Diana easily blocked the powerful swing with her unbreakable bracelet, swinging again hard at her lover, but her strike was easily blocked again before she felt Diana's iron grip around her wrist. Caught with ease by her lover

"Please Diana, don't do this" she pleaded softly, desperately hoping Diana could fight the mind control, but without any kind of sucess as Diana swung her by her wrist, giving another cry of agony as Diana's knee collided with her back, it felt like if she took another hit like that there her spine would snap, a punch colliding with her chest that broke at least one of her ribs, giving another cry of agony, sending her crashing to the floor. She couldn't quite see properly throguh the haze of pain, but she managed to force herself to flip back over and jump out of the way moments before Diana's high heeled boot slammed down and cratered the ground where her head had been only moments before.

Trying not to let the pain in her ribs get to her too badly, she flew into the air again wincing softly, slamming her mace towards Diana with all her strength three times over, each time her lover blocking them with ease before Diana's hand shot out, catching her mace by the handle as Shayera swung down for a fourth time. Shayera knew she wasn't nearly as strong as Diana, but that didn't stop her from struggling desperately to pull the mace from Diana's grip for a few seconds before Diana's foot impacted with her chest, sending her flying backwards, her back impacting with a pillar so hard that several of her feathers were ripped from her wing from the impact, barely managing to shift aside, half falling and half dodging as her own mace was hurled towards her, smashing into the pillar less than a second after she'd moved out of the way.

Midway through standing she glanced up, seeing Diana flying towards her, the Amazon launching a punch towards, her, calling on all her reserves of strength to grab Diana's arm, dropping onto her back and using Diana's own momentum to hurl her into several slot machines which exploded from the impact.

"Oh nice move" she heard Mari call to her as she forced herself to her feet amid pain in her ribs and back, the other heroine running over towards her, turning and giving a weak smile as she admitted

"That's all I got" praying to every god she'd ever heard of that she'd managed to knock Diana out with that last move. Freezing for a second she heard something fly through the air, turning before leaping aside leaping aside to avoid a thrown Poker Table, the spirit of a large cricket appearing around Mari who leaped over it before another animal spirit, a gecko, appeared around her, the heroine latching onto a wall and sticking in place, jumping aside as Diana slammed a punch towards her.

"Vixen! Get out of the way!" Shayera shouted, desperately hoping this move would work as she turned towards Diana, the dark skinned hero dropping down towards the ground, Diana diving in pursuit as Shayera took in a deep breath. As she concentrated as best she could she let out a sonic screech, waves of agonizing sound escaping from her mouth, neither as controlled nor as refined as Canary's, Diana's hands to clamp down over her ears in pain before she was blown back from the strength of the waves of sound. Shayera gave a gasp as the scream ended, she was unable to keep it up for much time at all, falling to one knee and breathing heavily, she hadn't felt so drained and beaten in such a long time, eyes lifting to see Diana drop to the ground, the powerful Amazon laying crumpled on the floor.

"Didn't know you could do that" Mari commented as she slowly stood, stepping over towards Shayera and gently helping her stand, the two women slowly stepping over towards Diana, who was laying completely still on the ground, Shayera's heart freezing as she looked over Diana, oh god she wasn't even breathing, dropping down to her knees beside Diana and reaching out towards her neck to check for a pulse, whispering softly

"Oh god, please don't be dead Diana…", before gasping, Diana's hand shooting up to grab her own, the Amazon princess' head lifting with a cruel grin as she let herself begin to breathe again, her Amazonian strength easily crushing the bones within Shayera's hand, causing the Thanagarian to scream in agony, before she released the Thanagarian's hand and leaped to her feet, launching a kick towards Shayera's chin and sending her flying into the air.

Spinning Diana threw a punch towards Vixen, the spirit of an Abalone appearing around her as she lifted an arm managing to block Diana's punch but sliding back across the ground, Diana running at her for another punch which Mari dodged, the dark skinned hero sliding round behind Diana and wrapping her arms and legs around her from behind, the spirit form of an Anaconda appearing around her as she began to squeeze.

Shayera grunted as she managed to stop herself in mid air, flying down towards Diana to try and throw a punch with her unbroken hand but her hand being batted aside with ease before Diana launched herself at Shayera, punching at the young Thanagarian who managed to leap into the air to avoid the powerful punch, though she was unable to dodge the next one Diana threw at her, Diana's knuckles impacting Shayera's jaw before she lifted one leg at high speed and slammed Shayera with another kick, which sent her crashing to the ground, her arm lifting up to elbow Mari twice in her face, loosening the beastmistress' grip around her.

Quickly Diana grabbed the other woman's arm and threw her towards the ground, watching her impact the floor before giving a small grunt of surprise as she felt Shayera's foot impacte her jaw in a well executed flying kick, the Thanagarian spinning and slamming the back of Diana's head with another kick, which barely fazed the Amazon Princess, launching a third kick at her throat.

Shayera gave a look of both terro and sadness as Diana grabbed her leg, she had used the last of her strength and failed, giving a small cry as Diana hurled her towards the floor, her back impacting with the metal of the arena floor before she bounced over onto her front, feeling Diana land beside her and take hold of her hair, able to see her lifting Mari with her other hand by her hair.

"I. Love you. Diana" she managed to whisper out softly as Diana lifted her into the air by her hair, "Goodbye…", she had failed to protect Mari, failed to protect herself and worst of all she'd failed to save her lover, feeling herself being swung through the air and then nothingness, no new pain, nothing.

Slowly she dared to open her eyes, looking forward to see Mari's forehead only inches from her own, slowly forcing her head to turn to look up at Diana, all traces of cruelty and hatred gone from the Amazon's eyes, replaced by confusion before she slowly placed them both on the ground

"I hope you two have an explanation for this?" Diana asked in a confused and slightly worried tone

* * *

Diana whimpered softly as she lay on her bed, curled in as small a ball as she could, shaking slightly arms around herself. She was so scared, scared to touch anything, anyone, she'd nearly killed Shayera and Mari, she'd nearly killed the woman she loved, her own power, someone had used her and her own power, and she'd nearly killed Shayera with it, trembling slightly, not even moving as she heard the door slide open, a pair of familiar footsteps reaching her ears as she lay huddled under the covers.

"P…please Shayera, don't come near me, I'll only end up hurting you again" she whimpered out softly, gasping as she felt the covers pulled off from over her, the young Thanagarian slowly sitting beside her, "I….I don't want to hurt you Shay…"

"Diana yo-" Shayera started, reaching out her good hand to Diana's shoulder only for her to gently but quickly push it away, her eyes narrowing as she took hold of Diana and a little roughly pulled her up to sit.

"Forgive me for this" she told her lover before pulling her hand back and slapping Diana round the face, shouting "Snap out of it!", almost starting to tear up at the shocked and slightly hurt look on Diana's face as she slowly lifted a hand to where she'd left a red handprint, gently leaning over to kiss it carefully.

"You… hit me" Diana whispered out disbelievingly, looking up at Shayera with a shocked look, more surprised than actually physically hurt, looking into Shayera's slightly teary emerald eyes

"Diana, you've been distancing yourself from me ever since you woke up, and that's hurting me far more than any punch could" she murmured slightly tearfully, Diana's own eyes beginning to leak tears slowly

"I'm just so scared of hurting you again" Diana whimpered softly, feeling Shayera's small arms wrap around her and pull her close.

"Diana, I promise you, it'll be ok" the red haired Thanagarian whispered softly as she cradled her beautiful Amazon lover, smiling as she felt Diana's arms gently encircle her smaller form, the older woman gently pressing her face into the Thanagarian's shoulder, sobbing silently as the smaller woman gently and lovingly embraced her

"I promise you Diana, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you, I won't let you lose me" she whispered gently as she held the sobbing Amazon against her, kissing her raven hair lovingly. Slowly Diana's sobs began to abate, the taller woman drawing back to look Shayera in the eye, her voice small and scared

"Can you stay with me tonight angel?" Diana whispered out softly, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she gazed pleadingly, if slightly tiredly at her lover, Shayera's heart almost breaking at the sight of her lover in such distress, gently lifting a hand to brush away the tears.

"Of course Diana" she murmured before leaning forwards to gently kiss away the tears, a watery smile breaking out across Diana's face, the taller woman gently sliding out of Shayera's arms

"Thank you Shayera" she murmured softly before lifting a hand to drop away her bustier, lifting off her Tiara quickly and placing it on the bedside table. Shayera sat frozen as she watched the Amazon removing her belt and shoes in front of her before tossing away her star spangled panties. She'd never seen Diana naked before, and her princess was truly as gorgeous as she imagined, her entire body naturally tanned, as if she sunbathed naked every single day, her body curvaceous, perfectly proportioned, and completely hairless aside from her head.

She had often made jokes about Amazons and Diana in particular not having a concept of modesty, but honestly right now she was praising whatever gods were out there that it was true. Not that Shayera was in any way interested in making love to Diana, not yet at least, but still, gods, she was the most beautiful thing Shayera had ever seen. Diana cocked her head to the side slightly as she looked over at her lover

"Aren't you going to get ready for bed angel?" she asked softly, she'd lived for centuries on Themyscira, where being nude was completely normal and even encouraged at many times, gazing over at her grey winged angel as Shayera gave a small squeak, "What's wrong angel?".

"Nothing's wrong Diana" Shayera replied softly, finding her mouth a little dry at the sight of her lover in all her naked glory, slowly lifting her slightly shaking hands to her top. It was a big step for Shayera, she'd always been scared about showing herself naked, she'd never really believed herself as beautiful as the goddess standing before her, she always felt she was short, her hair was always tangled, her skin never had that luscious tan, her breasts were only B cups while Diana's were at least D Cups and she still always had to worry about when she'd last shaved her legs, and other places, not to mention she had one hand in a cast and bandages wrapped around her lower ribs.

Forcing as much courage into herself as she could she slowly pulled her shirt over her head before moving her hands back to unclip her bra, feeling a little self conscious as Diana stared at her bare chest, blushing as she kicked off her shoes and moved her hands to push her pants and panties down her legs, stepping out of them and automatically moving her hands to cover her womanhood and small breasts. Before she could say anything though she felt her lover's hands take her wrists, gently pulling the hands away, Diana's voice sounding almost reverent as she murmured

"Goddess Shayera, you're so beautiful", the Amazon's arms gently wrapping around her smaller lover, causing Shayera to gasp softly as their naked bodies pressed together, Diana's lips finding and stealing her own.

* * *

Shayera smiled softly as she laid in Diana's arms, the older woman still sleeping soundly mere inches away, their two bodies gently pressing together beneath the covers, smiling wider as Diana murmured in her sleep.

"I love you Shayera", leaning forwards to kiss her princess's forehead, her own voice adoring as she whisperd lovingly in reply

"I love you too Diana"

* * *

"There's something I don't understand though" Superman started softly, looking over at Batman, "Sonar blabbed about the Secret Society, and explained that Roulette was making this, woman only meta-brawl, but he also said Luthor refused to pay in any way to help. So where did the money come from to fund this?". Batman slowly looked up at his old friend, his voice as confident and aggressive as always, yet Clark could tell Bruce was worried about this.

"We only managed to get her to say the organization's name before her mind literally tore itself apart" he growled out softly, "She mentioned a group called 'The Big Five', I'll need more time to find out anything about them."

* * *

A/N: Wow, first thing to say, that was a hard ass scene to put onto paper, especially since I needed to fill in the bits from the show that were focused on Huntress and Canary. And I hope the nudity doesn't mean I'll need to make this M rated. I won't reveal anything yet about the Big Five other than they have access to a Telepath, feel free to speculate lol.

In response to a couple of reviews. Firstly Blademaster's on the last chapter, yes I know it's a little choppy, partially due to Shayera and Diana being mind controlled and then being unable to remember what had happened while they were being controlled and therefore those are the bits they can remember (though it's mainly down to me being a terrible writer lol)

Slice of Cheese: Ok, just to answer a couple of things in your review to Lonely Angel, firstly yes Shayera's mother was rather heartless, that was intentionally done, as for the abusive!Hro, he really doesn't think he's being abusive and honestly believes that by controlling Shayera and Shayera's life as much as possible he's keeping her safe (his values were pretty messed up due to the Gordanian's torture)

I'm currently planning a one shot based on Vixen and Hawkman's relationship, and I have just posted another oneshot or based on Shayera's life before she joined the Justice League, Lonely Angel.

Reviews make me very happeh 8D


End file.
